Dog Heaven: Dog Days
by not a zatarc
Summary: Following "Dog Heaven: Pack Mates." Jack and Sam get more than they bargained for after an enlightening trip back to P2G-764 that will change their lives forever. Established Sam/Jack.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Jack isn't quite done learning about his canine side and brings Sam into the pack for good.

**Timeframe: **Six months after 'Dog Heaven: Pack Mates.'

**Characters/Pairing: **Established Sam/Jack, Team, Janet

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Whump

**Rating: **T

**Dog Heaven: Dog Days**

**Part One**

Jack paced back and forth in front of the infirmary doors, feeling anxious and fighting himself about whether or not to actually go in. This was a sensitive topic that required bringing up, and if Sam knew he'd been hiding this from her, she'd probably make him go see the doc. He knew that eventually he had to at least come clean to _Sam, _and she was probably going to kick his ass for waiting as long as he had.

Cursing, Jack furiously ran his hands back and forth over his head, completely mussing up his hair. It was six months ago that he'd been turned into a wolf off-world after getting mixed up in a tribe's Coming of Age ceremony, where he'd only returned to normal after finding his soul mate in Sam. The two had gotten together since then, and after weeks of no after-effects from the transformation, Jack had felt pretty confident that he was completely normal again. Until recently, that is.

Stopping his frantic pacing in fear that someone would see him, Jack leaned up against the wall in the corridor instead. The first time it happened was a week ago.

It was the middle of the night, and feeling strange, he'd gotten out of bed quietly and gone out to the kitchen so he wouldn't wake Sam. He'd splashed some water on his face and leaned against the counter, but the feeling still remained. Before he knew it he was doubled over, then on his knees, and within moments, he found himself staring down at a pair of large paws instead of hands. His sight changed, and he could no longer see in color. His clothes hung off him, and with a shake, they were left in a pile on the floor. In a panic, he'd scrambled to the back door and caught his reflection in the glass. He was the wolf again.

Less than a minute after he'd transformed, Jack had felt strangely again. He reared up on his hind legs, his vision changed back, and then before he knew it he was human once more. Suddenly feeling extremely wiped out, and breathing hard as though he'd just been out running, Jack had pulled his clothes back on and weakly staggered back to bed before returning to sleep. In the morning he hadn't been entirely sure if what he remembered was real or a dream. Then it happened again, a few days later. Both times the transformation had taken place during the night, and both times the change had lasted but a minute, and then it was over. Jack was scared and confused, and still didn't know quite how to react other than to freak out.

Glancing back toward the infirmary doors, Jack pushed away from the wall and made his move. He put his hand to the door, ready to push it open and then…he chickened out. He spun on his heel and bolted with his tail between his legs (figuratively this time). Jack grimaced at that cliché and shook his head, disappearing around the corner without being seen.

Fighting to regain his composure, Jack found himself heading for Sam's lab. Being with her in any capacity usually calmed him, and he just hoped it would work without him having to reveal what was bothering him.

Jack almost turned around when he noticed Daniel was in Sam's lab with her, but instead leaned into the doorway and worked up a lopsided grin as he watched them geeking out together over a microscope. "Hey, brain twins, what's up?" he called casually when they didn't even realize he was there.

Sam's head came up first and she turned to him, a smile spreading across her face. "Hey, Jack."

Daniel diverted his attention from the microscope much slower. "Oh, hi Jack." He waved, then picked up another slide and swapped with the first one before jotting something down on a notebook.

"We're studying the plant secretions from the samples collected on P6Y-782," Sam explained animatedly. "The properties are really amazing, and I think Janet might benefit from the use of this plant medically."

"Really." Jack took a few steps into the lab, resisting the urge to pull Sam into his arms and kiss her. She really was adorable when she talked science. Restraining himself, because even though they were allowed to be together officially, it was kind of frowned upon to display their affection so openly on base, Jack settled with standing closer until his arm brushed hers. He poked at the potted plant on the table. "What's it do?"

"Don't you remember, Jack? The town's doctor was explaining it's use when we were on the planet." Daniel stared pointedly at him. "You were there."

Jack shrugged dismissively and rolled his eyes. "Do you think I was actually paying attention to all that mumbo-jumbo?" He smirked and nudged Sam with his elbow, winking over at her. "That's what Carter's for."

"Did you come here for a reason Jack, or were you just bored?" Daniel said snippily.

"Ooh, I think you're cranky Danny-boy," Jack teased. "Not have enough coffee today?"

The archaeologist narrowed his eyes at him. "I just want to help Sam finish this evaluation because the General's only given us 'till the end of the day before we have to turn the plant over to the scientists for testing."

Sam shrugged helplessly at him and Jack shrugged, raising his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. I'll leave you two eggheads alone." He left the lab with a wave, failing to find the comfort he needed from Sam, and still feeling anxious over the whole wolf thing.

Jack wound up dragging Teal'c off to the gym with him for a little sparring to help him clear his head and relax a bit. By the end of the day he left work without telling anyone what had been going on with him, and started dinner while he waited for Sam to come home.

.

Quietly entering the house after midnight, Sam crept to the bedroom and changed in the dark, finding Jack already fast asleep. She'd felt bad for coming in so late, but she and Daniel and been so concentrated on their work that they'd lost track of time. She barely remembered Jack poking his head in her lab to tell her he was leaving.

Crawling beneath the covers, Sam heard Jack's breathing change as she curled up behind him. "It's just me, go back to sleep," she whispered into his ear.

"You missed dinner," he murmured sleepily.

Sam sighed softly. "I know, I'm sorry. We lost track of time."

"M'gonna hafta have words with Daniel," he grumbled, reaching back to pull her arm over him and holding her hand to his chest.

She giggled softly into his shoulder. "I'll make it up to you. Tomorrow should be quiet. We'll get take-out after work and cuddle on the couch. Sound good?"

"Mm."

Sam kissed his neck and then settled in closer, getting comfortable and then closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Jack."

"'Night."

.

Waking up thirsty at three in the morning, Sam dragged herself out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom to get some water from the sink. Sleepy and bleary-eyed, she didn't even realize Jack was gone until she went to climb back in bed. Rubbing at her tired eyes, Sam went out into the hall in search of him. "Jack?" she called out softly, noticing a light on in the kitchen. Instead of Jack, she found herself staring at a massive grey wolf pacing back and forth in front of the counter. She and the wolf both froze as they made eye contact. _"Jack?" _came out as a wavering croak.

She was answered by a single bark, and as she approached the wolf, noticed the abandoned pile of clothing on the floor. Sam knelt in front of him and he sat, staring at her with those big brown eyes. As he hung his head and let out a sigh, Sam hesitantly reached forward to place her hand atop his head, wanting to know if the connection they'd been able to establish the first time he'd changed was still there.

_Sam? _

The voice was quiet, tentative. She smiled irresolutely and nodded. "I can hear you." She felt her eyes moisten heartbreakingly. "What happened?"

_I don't know. This…this isn't the first time since…" _He lifted his head slightly, eyes shameful.

Sam gulped, feeling a knot of anxiety in her gut. "How—how many times?"

_Twice…not including now. _In her mental image of his human face, Jack was grimacing. _But before…it was fast. I'd change back in under a minute. I dunno how or why it keeps happening. _He sounded worried.

"Can you—can you turn back now?" Her hand moved to his shoulder.

_I never had to do anything before. It just…happened. _Jack got up and started pacing before seeming to realize that she couldn't communicate with him while he did that. He moved back over to her and sat again so she could put her hand on him. _It never lasted this long before. _

Feeling his incertitude, Sam absently began stroking down his back in an attempt to calm him. "Try and concentrate Jack," she urged, feeling a little desperate herself. "Just…image yourself changing back."

He nodded. _I'll try. _Jack moved away from her again, and she gave him space, not really sure how this was all going to go down.

Sam watched him for about a minute, and became disheartened when nothing happened. Making a decision, she softly said, "Just come back to bed for now. Maybe it'll happen once you're more relaxed, sleeping like the first time?"

Jack heaved a breath and then nodded, trotting toward her.

They made it into the bedroom before Sam heard a strange noise from Jack. Turning around, she watched, mesmerized, as he suddenly reared up on his hind legs, the wolf body twisting unnaturally. His limbs stretched out to turn human again, the fur disappearing as Jack returned to normal, falling back to his hands and knees and breathing hard.

_"Ohmygod," _she breathed out in astonishment, dropping to her knees beside him and placing a hand on his naked back. The first time this happened she hadn't witnessed it. He'd just changed in his sleep and hadn't even noticed it himself. "Jack?" She could feel him shaking."Are you okay?"

_"Tired." _

Sam helped him to his feet and got him to their bed, not bothering to retrieve the clothes that had been abandoned on the kitchen floor. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow, and Sam crawled in bed beside him, covering them both with the blanket. She clung to him, as if doing so would keep him in human form.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, author alerts, story alerts, etc! I greatly appreciate it even if I haven't been able to respond to you all individually. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I believe many of your questions will be answered at some point throughout the story. Thanks again for the support! -naz

**Part Two**

"Jack, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sam asked as she took the coffee mug he passed her and sat with him at the kitchen table.

He pulled a hand through his hair and heaved out a breath, shaking his head. "I dunno… The first time I wasn't entirely sure I hadn't dreamed it." Jack slid his mug back and forth between his hands. "After that I just—I dunno, I was…"

"Scared?" Sam offered, and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Jack, it's fine. No one expects you to be the big bad Colonel who isn't afraid of anything all the time. You're only human."

His jaw clenched and he scowled. "Am I?"

She sighed, reached for his hand. "Jack."

Shaking his head, he growled under his breath, waving a hand in the air. "Yeah, yeah, I know. The self-pity thing doesn't suit me."

Sam smiled lovingly at him and was pleased to see his lips turn up into a little lopsided grin. "No, it doesn't." She tugged on his hand. "We have to talk to Janet and General Hammond about this."

Jack grimaced, looking stressed. "Yeah."

She knew he was freaked at the thought of anyone outside the SGC finding out about this, the possibility of being locked up forever. Sam wouldn't let that happen, and was certain that General Hammond and Janet would do whatever was in their power not to let it happen either.

.

Sam jumped up in surprise when Daniel burst into her lab, nearly dropping the papers she'd been trying to gather into a folder.

"Sam! There you are!" Daniel exclaimed, sounding rather relieved. His brows furrowed. "You're awfully late today." He tilted his head suspiciously. "You're never late. Are you okay? Is something wrong? Did you and Jack have a fight?"

"No. I'm fine. Everything's…fine, it's just—" She handed him the folder before he could cut her off. "Here's my completed lab report on the plant if you want to add your notes to it before we turn it in to the General." Sam quickly scooted by him and made for the door. "I have to meet Jack in the infirmary."

Daniel hurried after her. "Wait—what? What happened? Is he okay?"

Sam bit her lower lip but continued walking as Daniel kept up with her. She hadn't meant to tell him that, because without any further information he'd no doubt be worried. But she was sure after all was said and done, General Hammond would have a briefing to inform all of SG-1 and Sam really didn't want to have to hear Daniel's spitfire theories more than once. "He's—he's fine Daniel." That may have been a slight understatement. "I'll explain later, okay? I really need to go."

Daniel came to a stop as they reached the elevator and she hurriedly swiped her card. He stood looking a little confused and lost as she got into the car. "Um…alright, I guess."

"Sorry," Sam told him as the doors closed, the elevator descending to Level 21.

.

"That's…interesting," Daniel uttered when Sam finished speaking.

Sam, Janet, and General Hammond had taken over the briefing, and Jack was just glad that he hadn't had to say anything. He really didn't know quite how to explain the circumstances himself.

"Do we have permission to visit the planet again, sir?" Daniel wanted to know, addressing Hammond. "The tribe's spiritual leader expressed that we were welcome to come back any time."

The General looked at Jack and then nodded. "You do. Maybe they can make sense of all this for us, and do something about it. Colonel O'Neill?"

Clearing his throat, Jack lifted his head. "Sir?"

"Your team leaves at oh-nine-hundred tomorrow morning. I'd like you to stay on base until then."

Jack clenched his jaw to keep from muttering something under his breath. He sighed and then nodded, feeling Sam's boot nudge his under the table, supportively. "Yessir."

"Dismissed."

Jack unhappily retreated to his quarters later that evening, preparing to turn in for the night. He wasn't happy with the situation, and feared it may be a sign of what was to come. Would he ever be allowed off base again, or would he be deemed a security risk if he couldn't get a handle on this thing?

The knock on his door as he was unbuttoning his BDU jacket surprised him. He growled lowly under his breath, thinking it better not be Daniel wanting to talk. Opening the door, he was pleased to discover Sam standing there, and managed a lopsided grin. "Carter."

She smiled back slyly. "Colonel."

Jack stuck his head out into the hall, made sure no one was around, then waved her in and closed the door. He rose an eyebrow when he noticed the clothes she had folded under one arm.

Sam shrugged. "I didn't want you to be alone…in case it happened again."

Jack smiled, but a part of him was saying that they shouldn't be doing this. The circumstances which allowed he and Sam to fraternize without reprimand prevented them from openly flaunting their relationship on base. They could be friendly, use their given names if they chose to, occasionally touch in a casual manner, but were restricted from kissing, hugging, and especially sharing base quarters. Everyone wanted their relationship kept bellow radar as long as they chose to stay on SG-1 together.

He sighed. "Sam, you know we're not allowed—"

"I know." Sam moved closer to him and took his hands into hers. She smiled warmly. "But Janet actually suggested to the General that someone keep an eye on you tonight, and Hammond agreed. He even agreed that it should be me."

Jack grinned, his arms snaking around her waist. He tilted his head, leaning back to give her a slightly-suspicious look. "Really?"

She nodded, standing up on her toes a little to peck his lips. "Yup."

"Sweet."

While Sam slipped into his private bathroom (perks of being a senior officer), Jack finished undressing, stripping down to his boxers and putting on a clean t-shirt before pulling back the blankets on his cot.

Sam came out in green pinstriped sleep pants and a matching green camisole top. She sauntered across the small room and they crawled onto the tiny cot together, Jack reaching to turn off the light on the nightstand before settling down. She spooned up behind him, reaching an arm over him so their hands met on his stomach.

Jack breathed out, feeling calm and relaxed, Sam's warm, soothing breath on the back of his neck. "Do you think they'll have answers for me?" he wondered aloud softly, though he knew Sam wasn't asleep yet.

"I think so," Sam said thoughtfully after a moment, then added, "But answers don't necessarily mean a solution."

He sucked in a tentative breath, swallowed thickly. "I'm worried about that."

"It doesn't matter to me if you change into the wolf sometimes," Sam told him confidently.

Jack didn't know why, but the thought that she would stay with him no matter what made things slightly less disconcerting. "You mean you don't mind lying down with dogs?" he half-teased, trying to ease away any remaining worry.

Sam laughed softly into his shoulder. "Only if it's you."

He chuckled, turning over onto his back so she could lie against his chest and he could put his arm around her. As she sighed contently into his chest, Jack closed his eyes, feeling like he could sleep.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

After a night without incident, SG-1 headed off-world to P2G-764. The tribe was welcoming and all seemed genuinely pleased to see them again, the spiritual leader greeting them exuberantly and leading them into his teepee along with the young man who's Coming of Age ceremony Jack had barged in on. Accompanying the young man was a very pretty young woman, who Sam assumed was the boy's other half.

She smiled at the two who looked very much in love, then glanced sideways at Jack as they all took seats on cushions around a smoldering fire, the smoke billowing out through the hole in the top of the teepee. They sat quietly as Daniel attempted to express to the spiritual leader what had been happening with Jack, translating as best as he could whenever the other man spoke.

"Wait, wait. Slow down," Daniel told the man, gesturing with his hands.

The old man said a few more words, then waved a hand at the young couple beside him before grinning widely and doing the same to Jack and Sam.

"Oh…" Daniel uttered suddenly with wide eyes, looking uncomfortable.

"What? What did he say?" Jack wanted to know. Sam could tell he was getting impatient.

"Um… He said that since the initial ceremony, those two," Daniel pointed at the young couple, "are now joined as soul mates, and so are you and Sam."

"Okaaaay," Jack said slowly, brows beginning to knit together. "So what? I thought we already figured that part out. It's why I changed back."

Daniel heaved out a breath. "There's more."

Jack's eyes narrowed slightly. "Does this _more _explain why I've been going doggy again?"

"Yes. But you're not going to like it." When Jack waved at him to continue, Daniel did so hesitantly. "What I think the spiritual leader is saying is that months after the initial ceremony, the change begins to happen again. That's when they learn to control it, and eventually become able to change at will."

Sam glanced at Jack to see his jaw set, and he paled slightly. Her brows knit together in thought, and she looked to Daniel with a question in her eyes. "Wait. _They?_"

Daniel took a deep breath and then cleared his throat uncomfortably again. "Apparently…ah, when a couple is…_mated_," he blushed a little, "the female partner gains the ability as well."

Both Sam and Jack looked at each other with shocked expressions, then turned to Daniel and exclaimed, "WHAT!"

After a few tense beats of silence, Jack agitatedly rubbed his forehead, while Sam was in a semi state of shock. "Are you sure that's even what he's really saying?"

Daniel shrugged helplessly. "For the most part I can pick up the language pretty well now." He turned to the spiritual leader and attempted a dialogue in the man's language. The other man said something back and nodded. "He's going to show you."

Sam reached for Jack's hand and squeezed it anxiously as the young couple stood and began shedding their scant clothes. Before they could get over the shock of the youngsters stripping in front of them, the two dropped to all fours and effortlessly morphed into a pair of wolves. Sam felt like throwing up. It lasted mere moments, and then the pair shared a look, the male nuzzling the female's neck before they reared up on their hind legs like she'd seen Jack do, and became human again. They re-dressed immediately and then sat down, not appearing fazed by the transformation.

_"Holy Hannah," _Sam gasped, strangling Jack's hand at this point.

"How come they can do it so easily and when it happens to me I get wiped out?" Jack wanted to know.

Daniel translated to the spiritual leader as best as he could. They exchanged a few words again, then Daniel asked him to repeat himself a few times, and finally turned to Jack and Sam. "They learn about the transformation at early childhood." He shrugged. "You should be able to gain control of the change with some practice, and then it won't be as taxing on you. But until then, it's probably going to happen when you don't want it to." Daniel grimaced at both Sam and Jack with sympathy. "And apparently the females seem to be able to gain control of their transformation more quickly and easily than the males." He shrugged. "Not sure why."

Jack pulled a hand through his hair, and Sam loosened her grip on his other one. He sighed heavily, and all he managed to say was, "Well then."

"I'm sorry guys, I know that's not what you wanted to hear."

"No," Jack frowned, shaking his head and looking regretfully at Sam. "It isn't." He heaved a sigh and then climbed to his feet before exiting the teepee without saying anything further.

Sam bit down on her lower lip and looked to Daniel and Teal'c when they both made a move to follow him. She waved at them to sit back down and smiled apologetically at the young couple and the spiritual leader. "Let me go talk to him."

Daniel nodded at her with understanding, and Sam followed Jack's exit from the teepee.

.

Sam found Jack agitatedly pacing by the tree line near a small stream, keeping clear of most of the tribe that were all watching him with curiosity. She sucked in a deep breath and strode toward him determinedly. "Jack?" She grabbed at his shoulder to stop his nervous pacing.

He wouldn't turn around and look at her, his whole body standing tense and rigid. "I can't believe I did this to you," Jack growled under his breath, his voice full of self-loathing.

"Jack." She sighed, moving to stand in front of him and trying to appeal to his sense of humor. Sam lifted his chin with her hand and smiled warmly. "It takes two to tango, you know."

Snorting, he smirked and finally met her eyes. "A cliché, Carter? Really?" Jack teased.

Sam smiled back at him, then turned serious, her hand moving to cup his cheek. "We'll be okay, Jack." The words were for her own benefit as much as they were for his. "You got through this wolf thing and so will I."

Despite the fact they were off-world and weren't supposed to be behaving like anything more than Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, Sam was happy when Jack pulled her into his arms, and she slid hers around him in return.

"We gotta do more than get through it, Sam. We gotta live with it," he murmured into her hair.

That was what made Sam the most nervous. This wasn't something that was just going to go away. "Okay, Jack." She nodded against his chest and finally pulled away, looking into his dark eyes. "Okay."

.

Both Sam and Jack were requested not to leave the base that night, but General Hammond had been quite accommodating and surprisingly understanding in that he was allowing them to temporarily share a VIP room.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed in her pajamas as she waited for Jack to emerge from the suite's bathroom where she could hear him brushing his teeth. She felt anxious and antsy, especially now knowing that what had been happening to Jack was going to happen to her, too.

"Sam?"

She looked up when Jack came out of the bathroom in his boxers and padded toward the bed. Crossing her ankles, she swung her feet up on the bed and chewed on her lower lip as he came over.

"You're afraid of what's gonna happen," he stated, stopping in front of her. It wasn't a question. Jack could see right through her.

Sam blew out a breath and didn't deny it. "Am I going to be…stuck…as the wolf for a few days? Like you were?"

"I—" Jack's jaw clenched and he hung his head. "I can't answer that, Sam. I don't know." His voice was low, unsure. He moved to sit beside her. "I just know that when it happens to you for the first time I'm gonna be here for you, like you were for me. Okay?"

Somehow that made her feel infinitely better. She tugged on his hand until it was between both of her own and lifted it to kiss his rough knuckles. Sam then pressed his hand to her chest and looked at him lovingly. "Thank you, Jack."

He nodded, smiled, then leaned over to kiss her, cupping her cheek lovingly as she released his hand.

.

Neither Sam nor Jack turned into a wolf that night. In the morning they were told to go to the infirmary for some tests, and after a short briefing with the general, were given the next few days off. Sam was both relieved and defeated. SG-1 was on stand down until she and Jack got a handle on their 'canine issues,' and were able to display at least _some _measure of control to General Hammond's satisfaction. They were both upset. Jack was pretty much convinced he was never going back to SG-1, and they were equally frustrated. Sam hadn't turned yet and was worried when it would happen. They'd been advised to exercise caution while not at home or on base, whatever that meant. They couldn't hide from the world forever.

It was their third night home when Jack changed again. This time, instead of slipping out of bed on his own and sneaking off to turn in private, he'd purposely woken Sam. She'd asked him to and was actually pretty surprised he didn't ignore that request. Sam knew it was an odd and disconcerting thing for him to experience, but she wanted to know what happened because she was soon to be experiencing the same.

"Jack?" Sam followed him out of bed and into the kitchen. He was restless and pacing, arms wrapped around himself and an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"I'm fine," he muttered lowly, still hugging himself and stalking back and forth in front of the kitchen sink. Jack's breathing grew loud and heavy as he paced.

Sam hovered just in front of the stove, watching and chewing on her lower lip with worry, wanting and yet not wanting to know just what he was going through. "Does it hurt?" she questioned softly, finally getting out what she'd been itching to ask him for a while now.

Jack continued his restless movements and shook his head. "No… It doesn't _hurt _exactly." He cleared his throat, his pacing slowing down marginally. "It's…" he paused, making a face like he didn't know how to go on. He shrugged and looked at her helplessly. "It's a weird feeling."

Sam just nodded, watching as Jack began to strip off his t-shirt and boxers. After seeing the two natives from Wanagiyata (Daniel claimed that was what the planet was called) remove all their clothing before transforming, it seemed to make sense. It was probably less restricting and they were going to fall off or tear anyway.

_"S'happening," _Jack managed to get out as he dropped to his hands and knees.

Seeing his distress, Sam took an instinctive step forward, but Jack held out a hand to keep her back, signaling that he was alright. She naturally itched to try and help him somehow, but she knew there was nothing she could do. He looked strained, his whole body stretching and trembling as he changed into the wolf. The entire transformation took only a few seconds, but to Sam—and surely Jack—it felt much longer.

Jack sat down and she moved to kneel in front of him, placing her hand on his head after smoothing back the fur.

_I'm gonna try and stop the change when I start to go back, _he said through their mental communication link.

Sam's brows furrowed slightly. "Why?"

His familiar dark brown eyes lifted to stare into her blue ones. _I need to start trying to control this thing some time._

Nodding in understanding, Sam stood back up and gathered Jack's discarded clothes. "Do you want to come back to bed?"

He huffed softly and nodded, trotting out ahead of her to return to their bedroom. Jack looked like he'd been about to hop up on the bed when he stopped and suddenly reared up on his hind legs. Sam thought he was about to turn back, but could tell he was fighting it. Within a few more seconds he was back to all fours, having succeeded in preventing the transformation. The real question was, would he be able to become human again when he wanted?

Sam put Jack's clothes on the night table, then got in bed and waited for Jack to hop up before she laid down. "How long are you going to stay like this?" she asked quietly as he laid down and rested his head on her thigh.

_I dunno. I'll try to change back in the morning I guess. Tired now._

"Okay." Sam rested her hand on his head, absently scratching him behind the ears as she closed her eyes. She figured that fighting the change had really exhausted him just as much as becoming human again did. Feelings of unease drifted to her through her link with Jack, and she still wasn't quite sure how this thing between them worked, but she attempted to send him soothing, comforting vibes in order to help him relax.

She didn't know whether her idea worked, or if Jack was just that tired, because within moments he was breathing heavily in sleep.

.

It was still dark when Sam woke again that night. A strange feeling crawled up her spine and she felt incredibly antsy. Sitting up and glancing to her side showed her Jack sprawled on his side beside her, still in wolf form, his back pressed against her. She knew she was changing and didn't want to go through it alone. "Jack?"

His long, pointed ears twitched, and he lifted his head. He grunted, blinking slowly at her.

"Jack, it's happening to me," Sam said nervously, her voice cracking slightly.

He rolled and then stood up on the bed, nuzzling her shoulder. _It'll be okay, Sam. Just let it happen. It's gonna feel weird, but try not to fight it._

"Okay." Sam heard her voice squeak and grimaced. She shifted to her hands and knees on the bed as she felt the change coming fast, and tried to focus on Jack's dark eyes as it happened. Her body morphed within seconds, and as she looked down where her hands were supposed to be, had a moment of panic when all she saw was a set of large paws.

_Jack!_

_It's okay. You're okay, _she heard almost immediately.

Sam looked up and soon realized that they weren't even touching. She tilted her head curiously. _I can hear you, and we're not in contact._

Jack sat down and shrugged, which was a pretty strange thing to see a wolf do. He tilted his head to one side, looking at her intently. _Weird, _was all he thought to say.

_What do we do now? _she asked, feeling unsure.

_I dunno. _Jack heaved a sigh. _Go back to sleep?_

_I guess, _Sam agreed, then realized she still had her nightdress on. Giving her wolf body a full shake, she tried to get it off but was unsuccessful. She looked at Jack helplessly. _Can you help me get this thing off?_

He stood and moved toward her as she leaned down with her butt in the air. Jack grabbed a hold of her shirt collar with his teeth and maneuvered backwards, tugging it off as she wiggled a bit to help him.

_Thanks. _She sighed gratefully once the clothing was removed and she didn't feel so tangled up. Sam was kind of amused as she watched Jack push it off the bed with his paws.

Jack started to dig at their pillows and blankets, making a nice spot for them to lie down before curling up with a sigh and beckoning her towards him with just the look in his eyes before she heard a soft, _C'mere_, in her head.

Sam looked at him for a moment, wanting to lie closely but not quite sure where to go. Finally, she moved around behind him, resting her muzzle on the back of his neck and closing her eyes, trying to find sleep.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. :) -naz

**Part Four**

Sam woke in the morning, somewhat disconcerted that she was still a wolf. She'd been hoping that at some point during the night she would return to human form, but apparently it wasn't to be. Still feeling Jack's own warm fur against her muzzle, she was pleased to still find herself curled up with him at least.

She took a moment to really appreciate all her enhanced senses. Her ears twitched, the sounds of Jack's steady breathing along with the rhythmic thumping of his heartbeat was soothing, and his scent; there was just something about it, something that was different from his human scent, but also the same. It was a strange feeling, but she felt like his scent somehow clearly marked him as her mate. Sam realized it had to have been the wolf mind that created these thoughts, because as a human she doubted she would be going along with that line of thinking.

Remembering that she could project thoughts and feelings to Jack in this form, she lifted her chin from the back of his neck where it rested and tried to wake him. _Jack? _

_Mm? _he thought back at her. And Sam could tell by the sleepy mental murmur that he was probably still groggy enough not to remember what had happened last night.

_Jack, it's morning and we're both still wolves, _she reminded him. _You need to try and turn back so we can get in contact with the SGC and let Janet and the General know it's happening to me, now, too._

_Crap. _Jack jerked and sat up, cocking his head and looking down at her. _Oh. _He suddenly stood up on all fours on the bed, his tail swishing and his ears flattening against his head.

Sam watched him curiously as he hopped down to the floor. _Where are you going?_

Jack had already trotted to the bathroom doorway by the time she got the thought out. He paused and glanced back at her over his shoulder. _Gotta pee first. _

She laughed in her head and got up, jumping off the bed. _Jack. _Sam jerked her head and gave him a look, waiting for him to realize his mistake. When he did, he hung his head comically in shame, and Sam could actually _feel _his flash of embarrassment.

_Right. _He sighed, then grunted audibly and changed direction, jogging out into the hall.

Realizing she had to go, too, Sam quickly followed after him, wondering if he'd thought about how they were going to open the back door yet.

.

Having been lucky to have left the back door unlocked last night, and managing to paw at the handle until the door opened enough for them to nudge it with their muzzles, Sam and Jack were finally able to get outside. They'd designated the left side of the yard as 'His' bathroom, and the right as 'Hers,' then met back inside the kitchen.

_You ready to try and change back now? _Sam asked him.

_I guess. _

Sam could sense he was a little apprehensive about it, knowing the strain it would continue to be until they got the hang of this transforming thing. _Cause if one of us doesn't turn human again I think we're going to go hungry this morning. _She heard his mental chuckle and sent an image of herself smiling in response.

_I still think that's so weird, _he muttered.

She cocked her head at him. _What?_

_The whole 'telepathic' aspect of this. _Jack shrugged awkwardly and then started to leave the kitchen. _Let's do this in the bedroom._

_Okay. _Sam trotted after him. She moved over by the dresser and sat down, watching him, unsure what she could do.

Jack huffed out a breath and gave his body a full shake, his dog tags clinking together as he did so. _Here goes nuthin'. _

Sam could tell he was attempting the transformation by the way his wolf body stretched out before her very eyes, contorting almost before he reared up on his hind legs. She was pleased to see it seemed to be working as she began to see human limbs stretching and replacing animal ones. Then suddenly the transformation halted, and Jack dropped to all fours again, his breath heaving and growls escaping as he turned back into a full wolf like an elastic band snapping back into place. Sam was alarmed at the strained sounds coming from him as he attempted again, reverting to wolf twice more before he was successful.

_Jack, _she thought with concern when he was human again, dropping to his knees beside the bed. Remembering that he probably couldn't hear her now unless she was touching him, Sam let out a worried whine when Jack hunched forward, collapsing unconscious on the floor.

Barking with alarm, Sam leapt toward him, nuzzling at his neck with her head. _Jack! Jack, wake up! _She stilled herself frantically, leaning her head against his bare chest until she had calmed down enough so her sharp ears could detect the sound of his heartbeat. It was worryingly fast and erratic. Without really thinking about what she was doing, simply knowing that her mate was in distress, Sam began licking at his face, trying to rouse him. _C'mon Jack, please wake up! _She barked a few times, but it did nothing to cause him to stir from his unconscious state.

Feeling helpless in her current form, Sam concentrated on transforming with no success. When the phone rang several times before the answer machine came on, she sprung up with relief at the sound of Daniel's voice on the recording.

_"Hey Sam, Jack, it's Daniel. I know it's early but Teal'c wants to go out for breakfast and we figured—"_

Sam interrupted the message by knocking the phone off the night table and managing to hit the call button with her nose. She began barking frantically, hoping Daniel would get the clue and come over.

_"Jack? Is that you?" _Daniel's voice guessed from the sound of barking.

At the moment Sam didn't even care that her friend didn't know that she'd turned as well; all she cared about was Daniel getting his butt over here, pronto! She barked a few more times into the receiver and waited for his voice.

_"Crap, are you stuck as a wolf again? Where's Sam?"_

_Dumb question, I am Sam, but I can't answer you!_ Sam thought, mentally rolling her eyes and just barking several more times in frustration.

_"Okay, okay, we're on our way!" _

Sam heard Daniel hang up, but couldn't do the same. No matter. She trotted back over to Jack, worried about his still-too fast heartbeat and shallow breathing. She whined softly and pressed her cold nose against his neck.

Still unable to wake him, Sam used her teeth to tug at the comforter on the bed, dragging it to the floor and managing to cover Jack. Knowing there was nothing she could do now but wait, Sam curled up close to Jack and laid down, hoping that even unconscious he might be able to sense she was near.

.

"What is the matter, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked from behind him while he stood at Jack and Sam's front door.

Daniel sighed and turned around. "The door's locked."

Without hesitation, Teal'c regally spun on his heel and headed down the walk.

"Teal'c!" Daniel called after him. "Where are you going?"

"To try the back door, Daniel Jackson."

"Oh. Right." Jogging after the swiftly-moving Jaffa as he was opening the gate to the backyard, Daniel rounded the corner and followed Teal'c up to the back deck.

Teal'c turned the handle and opened the door successfully, stepping inside. "O'Neill," he called out, "Major Carter."

The sound of a deep bark greeted them moments before a large wolf came from down the hall and entered the kitchen.

"O'Neill."

The wolf barked, and Daniel looked at it closely. The fur was more of a golden-brown than the grey he remembered from the last time he'd seen Jack as a wolf. He reached out and lightly nudged Teal'c's arm. "Ah, Teal'c? I don't think that's Jack."

The wolf barked twice and shook it's big furry head. Daniel suddenly noticed that the eyes were not brown, but a stunning blue. His own eyes widened in revelation. _"Sam?"_

_Ruff. _The wolf nodded, then hopped frantically and raced back down the hall.

"I believe she wants us to follow her, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c intoned, already moving after the wolf.

Daniel kept up with him, his breathing nearly stopping altogether when Sam led them into the bedroom where Jack was sprawled on the floor, unconscious, and mostly-covered by the comforter from the bed. _"Jesus," _he swore under his breath, jerking toward his friend automatically, but suddenly taking a step back when Sam got between him and Jack and growled.

.

Sam didn't know why she'd leapt in front of Jack when Teal'c and Daniel got close. She instinctively got between them and her mate, growling threateningly with the sudden urge to protect him from them. She realized that her wolf instincts were starting to take over and made a conscious effort to keep them back. Sam had to remind herself that Teal'c and Daniel were here to help. She needed them to help Jack.

"Easy, Sam." Daniel held his hands out in a non-threatening gesture. "We're not going to hurt him."

"Indeed," Teal'c added calmly, his voice low and deep, soothing. "We are here to assist you with O'Neill."

Sam forced herself to calm down and nodded apologetically, moving aside so they could check on Jack, but staying close to him, her ears twitching at the sound of his breathing.

Daniel bent to check Jack's pulse, then made a face, looking at Teal'c over his shoulder. "His pulse is racing." He put his hand on Jack's shoulder and shook him slightly. "Jack. Jack, wake up." Pulling a worried hand through his hair, he asked, "Sam, what happened?"

She glared at him and the archaeologist blushed, grimacing and shaking his head.

"Ah, never mind. Sorry." Daniel looked over at Teal'c again. "We need to get Jack to base. Can you carry him out to the car?"

Teal'c gave his head a regal bow. "I can, Daniel Jackson."

Realizing what they were about to do, and knowing Jack wouldn't be very happy if they carried him onto base in nothing but a blanket, Sam ran over to the night table on her side of the bed and put her front paws up, grabbing at Jack's boxers with her teeth. She carried them over to Jack and dropped them on top of the blanket before looking to Daniel expectantly.

"What?" He stared at her blankly.

Sam sighed loudly and barked, lightly pawing at the shorts, then slowly tugging at the blanket around Jack with her teeth until his entire upper half was bared.

Daniel made an uncomfortable face. "He's naked under there, isn't he?"

_Ruff! _Sam barked once, inside her head screaming, _Yes! Now make him decent before we go to the mountain, will you? _She pawed at Jack's shorts again and looked intently at Daniel.

The archaeologist raggedly pulled a hand across his face. "You want me to dress him?"

_RUFF! _All Sam could think was, _Duh! And you're supposed to be smart, Daniel! _She inwardly smirked with amusement at how her annoyed internal voice sounded just like Jack.

"Teal'c," Daniel whined, looking to the Jaffa helplessly. He took Jack's shorts and held them out, a pathetically pleading look on his face. "Will you—uh…"

Sam rolled her eyes. If she'd been able to she would have just done it herself, for crying out loud!

Teal'c took the boxers from Daniel and knelt on the floor while the archaeologist moved to the doorway and turned his back to them. The big Jaffa began to pull the comforter off Jack while looking at her. "I do not understand human males discomfort with the nudity of other human males."

Sam barked loudly in agreement, her tail swishing back and forth; inside she was laughing.

Once Jack at least had his boxers on, Teal'c wrapped him back up in the blanket and took great care in lifting him into his arms as he stood. Sam hurriedly moved in front, nudging Daniel's leg with her head to get him moving toward the front door.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

Janet and her staff had been quite a bit shocked when SG-1 entered the infirmary, Teal'c carrying an unconscious Colonel O'Neill, and a golden-brown wolf trotting alongside them. Her eyes widened as she stared at the wolf, then she smartly ushered them all into a private isolation room before exclaiming, _"Sam?!"_

"It's her," Daniel confirmed with a nod just as the wolf gave a single loud _ruff_.

Blinking away her shock at the situation, and reminding herself she'd been expecting Sam to change at some point, Janet turned her attention to the limp, unconscious man in Teal'c's strong arms. She quickly gestured toward the only bed in the iso room. "Put him there, Teal'c," she ordered softly. "Do any of you know what happened?"

Sam barked a few times as Daniel and Teal'c shook their heads. She then started whining and nudging Janet's leg with her head, looking up at her with big, soulful blue eyes.

"Sam does, but she can't tell us," Daniel said with a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest. "And the only one that can communicate with her like this is Jack." He waved a hand at his unconscious friend and sighed again.

Janet frowned and swiftly began moving around the bed, pushing at the blanket wrapped around the Colonel so she could start checking his vitals. She took a blank chart from the end of the bed and made note of his condition; checked heart-rate, pupils, respiration, and temperature. His pulse was a little fast, his pupils equal and reactive, respirations a little shallow, and temperature slightly elevated.

Explaining her findings to the worried people (and wolf) hovering close by, Janet took his chart and moved toward the door. "I'm going to get a kit so I can take a blood sample," Janet looked down at the beautiful, yet worried-looking, wolf. "From you, too, Sam."

Sam gave her one short nod before Janet swiftly left the isolation room.

.

Once Janet had taken a blood sample from her and Jack, Sam hadn't wanted to leave Jack's side. Her wolf instincts were screaming at her to stay close and protect her mate. She hopped up on the bed and snuggled closely against him, nudging her head under his hand. Janet had been about to protest her lying there, but Sam just gave a warning growl and the doctor left her alone, probably unsure of her friend's current mental state. Sam wasn't too sure of her mental state herself.

Teal'c moved to a chair by the wall while Daniel snuck out, saying he was going to inform General Hammond about their situation.

Sam closed her eyes, concentrating on drowning out the heaviness of the white noise surrounding her to focus on Jack's breathing and heartbeat, ignoring the sounds from the monitors. _Jack, please wake up. Please, you're scaring me and I want you to wake up, _she thought to him, trying to get across her sense of urgency. She wasn't sure if it was working, but Sam kept on trying anyway, keeping up a steady mantra of his name in her head. _Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack…_

_Rrnn… What? _she heard eventually, his mental voice soft and weak, even sounding annoyed.

_Jack! _Sam lifted her head, her eyes opening so she could see Jack's face, but he was still unconscious. _Jack, can you hear me?_

_'Course I can. Wha'chu want? _

Sam's brows knit together as she stared at his face; not a twitch. And he still sounded strange in her head—sleepy and distant; almost drugged. He was only on monitors and Janet hadn't given him anything, not even an IV. She'd said he didn't need it, and Sam trusted her judgment. _Jack, you need to wake up. You're in the infirmary at the SGC. Teal'c and Daniel helped get us here. You're unconscious and you need to wake up._

_Why? M'tired._

_Jack, __**please**__. Wake up! _Sam licked at his hand, then nudged his side with her head before resting her chin on his stomach over the blanket. _Jack!_

"Hn?" He jerked slightly, and this time the grunt was actually audible.

Sam made a few sharp whining sounds and sat up. _Jack! Open your eyes!_

_"Whut?" _he mumbled, his eyelids fluttering.

Sam turned her head slightly as she heard Teal'c rising from his chair against the wall.

Jack blinked blearily at her. _"Sam?" _he murmured, his raspy voice barely audible.

She nodded vigorously.

_"Wha'appened?"_

Before she got the chance to answer him, Janet entered the isolation room with Daniel on her heels. The two of them, along with Teal'c, all gathered around the bed.

.

"Colonel, how are you feeling?"

Jack ignored the doc, Daniel, and Teal'c all hovering around him, focusing only on the wolf that sat by his hip. _"Sam," _ he mumbled, blinking sluggishly in an attempt to clear his fuzzy vision.

_You were trying to transform back to human form this morning, remember? You were having a hard time and kept reverting back to a wolf. When you finally managed you passed out. You've been unconscious since. _

"Oh," Jack murmured aloud, noticing he was getting strange looks from the three humans around his bed. His brows furrowed as he struggled to sit up, and Janet swiftly moved beside his bed to adjust the controls for him. He was still exhausted, his limbs feeling shaky and not really wanting to cooperate with him.

"Colonel?" Janet pressed, moving to his right side, her hand automatically searching out his wrist to check his radial pulse. "Can you tell me what happened?"

He frowned for a moment, then Sam nudged his hand, urging, _Tell her. _

Jack sighed. "Fine," he murmured under his breath. He explained what happened, and then the doc began fluttering around him, waving at Daniel and Teal'c to give her space as she checked him and the readouts from the monitors.

"Your vitals are all pretty much back to normal, but you're still showing signs of overexertion so I want you to take it easy today. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry." He wasn't lying, but he didn't need to tell her that he was struggling to keep his head up and his eyes open as well.

Sam barked by his hip. _Me, too. _

"Sam's hungry, too," Jack explained when Janet, Teal'c, and Daniel gave him expectant looks.

"I'm interested in your ability to communicate telepathically with one another in your wolf forms," Daniel murmured contemplatively, standing at the foot of the bed.

Jack made a face at him. "Stop staring at us like we're your next science experiment."

_WOOF! _Sam barked in agreement, and Jack grinned. Then she turned to Jack and placed her paw on his leg, even though she was already touching by leaning against him. _I'm not eating dog food, by the way. I want real food._

"Ha. Not like that you're not gettin' any real food. You'll be sick. Isn't that what you told me last time?" He smirked at her, remembering the first time he was stuck as a wolf for a few days and had to eat dog food. Truthfully, though, when he'd been a wolf it hadn't mattered and had actually been a suitable meal. "It won't make a difference to you in that form," Jack assured her.

Sam barked, narrowing her eyes at him. _No dog food!_

"Then change back," Jack answered simply.

"Colonel, what is she saying?" Janet wanted to know.

Too tired to go back and forth with them, Jack just waved a hand dismissively and focused on Sam. "You might be able to, ya know," he said, continuing with his former train of thought. "They said the females have an easier time turning. Right, Danny-boy?"

"Uh, yeah," Daniel stuttered out after a moment, not having been prepared to be involved in the conversation again. "Yade-wan—" at Jack's confused look he clarified, "The Spiritual Leader—mentioned that the females have an easier time with the change and they also are able to control it more quickly."

"Hmph." Jack snorted and glanced at Sam. "That's not fair."

Sam turned a fiery blue-eyed gaze on him. _What's not fair is that the males can turn us into shape-shifters by having sex with us!_

Jack ducked his head, having the good sense to look contrite, his jaw clenching. He heaved a sigh and whispered, _"Sam, I'm sorry."_

She whined softly and bent to lick his hand. _I know. I didn't mean it like that, Jack. I'm just frustrated. _She turned to their friends who were still staring at the two of them. _If I'm going to try and change then Teal'c and Daniel have to leave._

Jack nodded with understanding. He didn't want the two of them to see her naked, either. Clearing his throat, he tiredly waved a hand at the two men. "Sam's gonna try and change, so Danny and T, get lost."

Daniel blushed and ducked his head, while Teal'c merely nodded.

"I have to agree, guys," Janet added. "Sorry." She ushered them toward the door. "Now, out."

The two men slunk out of the room, and Janet swiftly made for a shelf stacked with blankets and scrubs. She grabbed one of each and returned to the bed.

.

Janet watched as Sam hopped down from the bed, Colonel O'Neill swinging his legs over the side as she did so, keeping an eye on her. He started to remove all of his monitors, ignoring the look Janet gave him.

A strange noise came from Sam, and Janet looked down at the wolf as she reared back on her hind legs, stretching and morphing almost fluidly as she became human again, sinking to her knees seconds after. "Sam?" Janet asked, immediately draping the blanket across her faintly-trembling shoulders.

_"I'm okay," _she responded shakily, breathing hard.

"Sam." The Colonel slid off the bed, still clothed only in his boxers, and sunk to his knees beside Sam.

"I'm a little tired, but I'm alright," Sam insisted, her voice already sounding stronger.

Janet could see that the Colonel, however, looked like he'd reached the end of his endurance at this point. He was shakier than Sam was, and she doubted he'd even be able to get up off the floor without help.

Offering Sam the scrubs, Janet helped her dress, then got her to sit on the edge of the bed. The Colonel had already stubbornly managed to pull himself up to sit beside her, but by now he was visibly sweating and shaking from the effort.

"Okay, you two, I'm sending you both to one of the VIP rooms to rest. Wait here a minute while I go get a pair of wheelchairs."

"I'm fine, Janet," and "I can walk, doc!" were the immediate protests she received from her patients at the suggestion.

Janet was already at the door, though, ignoring their complaints and fetching Teal'c and Daniel to assist.

.

Teal'c and Janet took them to a room while Daniel went to get them something to eat from the commissary. Sam was just relieved that she didn't have to eat dog food.

As soon as they were inside the suite, Sam got up from the wheelchair Teal'c had been pushing and automatically moved to help Janet get Jack on the bed.

"I can do it; m'fine," he muttered stubbornly, but his shaky legs betrayed him.

"Colonel," Janet practically growled at him as he shoved off the comforter that had still been wrapped around him.

Jack reluctantly allowed them to help him, practically collapsing onto the bed once they had him out of the wheelchair. He groaned softly, shifting to get comfortable as Teal'c took the blanket and draped it over him again.

Sam got on the bed beside Jack, but suddenly felt self-conscious about cuddling up to him in front of Teal'c and Janet while she wasn't a wolf. Somehow it was easier to be closer to Jack as a wolf. At least in front of other people, despite their known relationship.

"Both of you get some rest," Janet suggested in a manner that made it more of an order. She headed for the door, waving Teal'c along with her. "I'm going to review your blood tests and then I'll check up on you in a while."

Sam nodded, looking down at Jack, but his eyes were closed and though she could tell he wasn't yet asleep, he soon would be. "Thanks, Janet."

Once they were gone, Sam snuggled up to Jack, lifting the comforter to slide in beside him, lying against his chest. "Are you okay?" she questioned softly.

"Mm." He grunted. "You?" Jack lifted his right arm to put it around her, tugging her even closer.

"Yup. Just hungry." Her stomach rumbled as if to make the point. Sam smiled into Jack's chest when she heard his rough chuckle.

"Mm." Jack sighed; he was almost out. _"Wake me when the food comes."_

Sam nodded against him, but she wasn't about to wake him up. When Daniel brought the food it would keep until he got some rest. She was tired herself, but not as exhausted as Jack always seemed after returning to human form. She considered herself very lucky in that aspect. Feeling more hungry than anything, Sam could stay awake until she'd eaten, and then she'd take a little nap.

.

Despite her efforts not to wake Jack when Daniel came in, he roused anyway as she pulled away from him.

_"Sam?_" he murmured groggily as she sat up next to him.

"I brought you guys some sandwiches," Daniel announced softly, carrying a tray over and setting it down on the side table.

"Daniel's got our lunch," Sam explained, noticing Jack still looked a little confused and quite sleepy. "Do you want to rest a while longer before you eat?"

He shook his head. "No. Hungry." Jack struggled to sit up with a grunt, and Sam jammed a few pillows behind him.

"Roast beef or turkey, Jack?" Daniel asked, sorting through the food and carefully unwrapping each sandwich before placing them on paper plates.

Sam glanced sideways at Jack as they both leaned against the headboard, so close that their shoulders, hips, and legs were all touching.

"Beef," he grunted in response, and Daniel passed off their respective meals.

Sam couldn't help noticing Jack's hand trembling slightly as he took the plate before setting it down in his lap.

Daniel gave them a couple of water bottles as well and then took a step back. "Want me to stay a little while? Do you need anything else?"

She smiled back at him, warmly. "No, we're fine, Daniel. Thank you."

"Alright. I'll see you guys later?" Daniel edged toward the door. When Sam nodded, he waved and left, closing the door behind him.

Sam devoured her turkey sandwich with single-minded focus, having been overcome with hunger as soon as the food was in her hands. She hadn't even noticed if Jack had eaten beside her until she was done. That was when she realized how heavily he was leaning against her, and looked to see the half-eaten sandwich in his lap. Jack had fallen asleep while eating, his head tipped back and mouth slightly open. Sam couldn't help giggling softly at the adorable sight.

Gently taking the plate off his lap, Sam put everything over on the tray Daniel had left on the night table, keeping her movements slow so she didn't wake Jack. She didn't think he could be very comfortable like that, and hunched down in bed before gently pulling him against her until he'd curled up on his side with his head on her chest.

Now that she'd satisfied her hunger, Sam thought it time to give in to her other need: sleep. She tugged the comforter up higher and smiled when Jack sleepily draped an arm over her, cuddling her like a giant teddy bear and burying his face in the side of her neck.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **Thank you again to everyone for reading, reviewing, following this story, etc! :) I'm thrilled with every Review Alert notice in my inbox. -naz

**Part Six**

Jack and Sam were to be confined to the mountain for two weeks on General Hammond's orders, and were forced to undergo hours of testing between practicing controlling their newfound abilities. Sam was quickly learning to shift at will, while Jack struggled a bit more, always winding up pretty exhausted when he was back in human form. When his attempts to shift fluidly sometimes resulted in him half-changing and then reverting back a few times, Jack learned not to push it, otherwise he'd end up passing out like he had a week and a half ago. Sam could tell it frustrated him greatly that she would shift so easily when he couldn't, but she encouraged him to stick with it and tried to keep him from getting too discouraged when things didn't exactly go his way.

They were mid-way through their second week of base confinement when Sam convinced Jack to go for a walk with her topside, making use of NORAD's mountain paths. He'd been a little reluctant, but Sam had pleaded, wanting to feel that small amount of freedom. At least they were allowed _that _luxury without needing to be watched 24/7.

About a quarter mile into a steep, five mile trail, Sam noticed that Jack was hanging farther back, slowing down. She was a little out of breath herself, but she could tell that exhaustion wasn't what bothered him. He had better stamina than men ten years his junior. By the way he tried to hide his limp she knew Jack's knees were starting to protest the climb.

Jogging back over to him, Sam smiled and playfully thumped his shoulder. "How 'bout a run?"

"Saaaaaam," he groaned, shaking his head. "Do you _want_ me to blow out my knee?"

"No." She shook her head and just smiled at him, smugly. "And you won't. Our wolf forms would really make the best use of these trails. C'mon, it'll be fun. And good practice."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow at her. "How do you know my wolf knees aren't just as bad as my human ones?"

"I just do," Sam insisted. She looked around them, sure that they were alone. "Come on, Jack. We're supposed to be practicing on controlling our abilities anyway."

"Like you need the practice," he muttered under his breath with a roll of his eyes. She stared him down until he finally heaved a sigh and bent to start unlacing his boots. "Fine, fine. But if we forget where our clothes are and have to go back to base naked, you're explaining it to the General."

Sam laughed, smiling widely. "Deal." She stripped out of her clothes, piling them neatly beside a fallen tree and then shifting to wolf form with fluid grace. She turned to face Jack, waiting for him eagerly and silently encouraging him, tail swishing behind her.

.

For the first time since this thing started, Jack barely struggled to shift. He would've been smiling if he could, nearly standing wolf nose to wolf nose with Sam. Jaw open, tongue hanging out, Jack felt a jolt of energy surge through him, every nerve humming, every muscle charged for a mad dash through the woods.

_Let's go. _

At Sam's excited voice in his head, she took off, and he bolted after her. His knees were no longer sore, and the ease in which he ran reminded him of the first time he'd been a wolf, dashing happily through Sam's neighborhood at top speed. It was exhilarating, darting up the dirt mountain path, climbing steep inclines that suddenly felt effortless.

When Sam stopped far ahead for a quick drink at a stream where the path leveled out, Jack joined her and bent his head to lap at the cool, refreshing water beside her.

_How are the knees? _Sam asked, turning to him.

He projected an image of himself grinning. _Excellent. _Taking a look around, Jack got an idea. _What do you say we head off the path and do a little testing of our telepathic link? _

Sam tilted her head at him curiously. _You mean see if there's a distance limit?_

He nodded. _Yeah. That way when we get back we can convince Hammond, the guys, and Doc that we were actually out doing research and not just having fun. _In his head, Sam was laughing.

_Good idea, Jack. _

He snorted, proud of himself. _It happens. _

_Okay, we'll head off in separate directions and try to keep a steady stream of conversation. Then if we can't hear each other anymore we'll know there's a distance limit, and we'll both turn around and meet back here._

Jack nodded. _Got it. _His tail swished and he eagerly began hurtling through the woods off the path. _Marco._

Sam's laughter reverberated inside his head, but she played along. _Polo._

_Marco._

_Polo._

_Marco._

_Polo._

Jack figured he'd gotten barely a quarter of a mile before he could no longer hear Sam in his head. Stopping his run, Jack whipped around and began trotting back to the stream at a more leisurely, loping pace.

When he got there he looked around, surprised that Sam hadn't reached the stream yet. He took a drink, then sat back on his haunches, waiting patiently. A few minutes passed by and he was getting anxious. Sam should've been there by now.

_Sam! _He called in his head as loudly as he could, unsure if it would make a difference the volume in which he tried to project his thoughts. She should've _at least _been at a distance where he could hear her.

Now bordering on _extremely _anxious, Jack put his nose to the ground and took advantage of his enhanced wolfy sense of smell to figure out which direction she'd gone in. Once he got the scent, that was it. Jack sped off, leaping over fallen trees and darting beneath branches and around thorny bushes. _Sam! Sam, can you hear me!_

_JACK!_

The scream in his head made him pick up the pace. Something was wrong. They were in the middle of the mountains, and he feared she had fallen over a cliff or something worse. His heart thudded in his chest as he made a mad dash through the brush. _I'm coming! _

The scent of blood was in the air, and as he sensed himself getting closer to his mate, Jack could hear her whimpering. He knew he wasn't hearing her in his head and strived to move even faster. _Make some noise, I'm almost there!_

Sam's howling prompted a fractional direction shift to his left, and Jack had just ducked beneath a low slung branch when he saw her. _Sam! _he cried out in alarm, rushing to her side. Her left hind leg was caught between the rusted teeth of an animal trap.

_Jack, it hurts! _She whimpered as he hurried over and nuzzled her neck, trying to soothe her.

_It's okay, it's okay, _he tried to assure her, still affectionately nuzzling his head against her. _Hang on a sec. I'm gonna change back so I can get your foot outta there, okay? I can't help like this._

She nodded, panting slightly. _Okay. _

Jack stepped back from her, rearing up on his hind legs as the change started. It took a bit of effort, his body straining, but he managed to return to human form, dropping to his hands and knees in the leaf litter on the ground. Breathing hard and feeling a little shaky, Jack crawled over to Sam and gently placed his hand on her head. "It's okay, I'm gonna get this thing off you," he told her breathlessly.

_I know, _she sent back, her impossibly blue wolf eyes staring back at him trustingly.

Sensing that she was in a lot of pain, Jack's hand slid off her head and went to brush the dirt, leaves, and twigs away from the trap, fully exposing it. He examined the part of her leg caught between the rusty metal teeth. The trap must have been quite old, the springs not working as properly as they should, otherwise her foot would have likely been snapped completely off. The possibility startled him and Jack swallowed hard, his shaking hands finding the levers on either side of the metal teeth that should release the jaws of the trap. Luckily the sharp, jagged teeth hadn't gone all the way through Sam's leg.

Heaving a breath, Jack looked into Sam's glistening blue eyes. "Okay, this is probably gonna hurt a bit worse before it feels better."

She nodded, giving him a look that said "Just do it."

Jack forced all his weight on his arms, pressing down on the rusted levers until the metal jaws squeaked open enough for Sam to pull her leg out and drag herself away with a whimper.

Crawling over to her, Jack stroked Sam's head gently as she lay sprawled on the grass and dirt, exhausted and whimpering softly in pain. He examined her mangled and bloody left leg with a frown and swallowed the rising lump in his throat. "It looks broken," he murmured regrettably, still stroking her fur. "Do you think you can change back?"

_Yes. _Sam nodded and Jack crawled backwards a few feet, giving her space to transform.

Jack was surprised at the look of pain on her face as she shifted. Apparently taking more effort than usual for her, Sam finally became human again, looking as exhausted as he often did when _he _changed. The sensation of being so spent after a shift was something fairly unusual for Sam, who often endured the process with relative ease. "Sam!" Jack exclaimed when he looked down at her left ankle.

Sam's gaze slowly followed his own, her eyes widening in shock. Her ankle was still damaged and bleeding sluggishly, with quite a few mean-looking puncture wounds, but it didn't look nearly as mangled as it did in her wolf form. "I…I don't think it's broken anymore," she uttered, flexing her foot experimentally with a wince.

"Careful!" Jack barked, worried she'd do more damage.

"It still hurts a lot," Sam clarified. "But it's definitely not as bad as it was."

"How is this possible?"

Sam shrugged at him, her expression changing to the look she usually got when she was pulling a brilliant idea out of her butt. "Wait, this makes sense." At his dubious expression she continued. "When you first changed, you'd been shot. You had a pretty bad bullet hole in your thigh. But once you became human again the wound hadn't been quite so ugly. You'd healed some."

Catching on, Jack practically whispered, "So when we shift, we heal?"

"Yes." Sam nodded excitedly, her eyes sparkling. "But not fully, just some. I mean, but still, it's significant. I mean, look!" She waved at her ankle.

Jack cocked his head thoughtfully. "So if you go wolf and then back again will you heal even more?" he wondered aloud.

"No, I don't think so." Sam shook her head. "I think it's a once only kind of deal."

"You feel up to trying anyway?"

"Alright."

Jack watched with awe as Sam smoothly shifted to her wolf form and then back once more. He looked at her ankle, which still appeared to be in the same shape as before. He sighed. "No go?"

"No." Sam shook her head, sitting up but leaning heavily on one arm, her other hand subtly moving to cover herself, her cheeks going slightly pink.

Jack suddenly became aware of how naked and exposed they both were. He shakily climbed to his feet and shielded his privates with both hands, feeling his own cheeks heating. He knew logically they shouldn't be embarrassed. They'd been seeing each other and living together for a little over six months now, but there was just something about being so exposed in the middle of the woods like this. Especially on base property.

Deciding it was time to do something about their current situation and get Sam the medical treatment she needed, Jack said, "I need to get you back to base."

Sam nodded in agreement, smiling tightly. "You should get our clothes, first."

Jack grimaced, turning slightly to look through the thick woods in the direction where they'd come from. He grunted. "Right." The thought of traipsing through the brush naked appealed to him even less than changing into a wolf again while he was still so shaky, so Jack had to make another decision he wasn't entirely happy with.

He glanced back at Sam, knowing by her pallor that she was in quite a bit of pain and still losing some blood from the wounds. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Think you can hang in there?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded determinedly, but weakly. "Be careful."

Without telling her what he was about to do, Jack dropped to his hands and knees as he started to shift into wolf form. Once he'd done it he shook himself, feeling slightly energized again. With one last look at Sam, Jack dashed through the woods.

.

Sam pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped both hands around the bleeding holes in her ankle. It hurt, but she needed to keep pressure on the wounds and had no bandages or cloth at the moment to use, so her hands would have to do.

By Sam's count it took around fifteen minutes for Jack to return. She was a little astonished to see him in wolf form with one of their t-shirts wrapped around his neck, and their pants bundled up and clamped between his teeth. He hurried over to her and dropped the clothing by her hip before resting his chin on her bare shoulder.

_Sorry, this was all I could carry like this._

Sam just nodded, grateful to have any clothes at all. "That's okay, Jack. Thank you." She quickly pulled on the t-shirt after taking it from around his neck and tearing off a strip to tie around her lower leg. She then used a nearby tree to pull herself to her feet as Jack politely turned around while she struggled with her pants.

Still leaning against the tree now without putting her injured foot down, Sam watched worriedly as Jack shifted back to human form with obvious difficulty. Transforming so often in such short intervals had definitely taken a toll on him, and Sam gasped softly as he collapsed on the ground.

Hopping toward him, Sam knelt as gingerly as she could, biting her lower lip in pain as the movement jarred her ankle. Jack was lying on his side, still conscious but breathing heavily, his entire body looking boneless and limp. She reached out, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Jack?"

_"I'm…fine. Just…gimme a minute," _he managed weakly.

"Can you move?" Sam asked worriedly.

He shook his head slightly. _ "Not...right now." _

Sam sat down at his back, grabbing for his pants that were still on the ground and using them to cover him. Being early fall in Colorado, and their location up on Cheyenne mountain, it was fairly cool out and the sun would be setting in just a few short hours. Feeling quite a bit chilled herself, in BDU pants and black t-shirt, Sam turned to lie down, carefully spooning herself up against Jack's naked back and trying to keep them both warm as she waited for him to recover some of his strength.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

He couldn't stop shaking or breathing like he'd run a marathon, and his eyes kept threatening to close, but Jack kept telling himself he needed to get up. He needed to drag his ass up and get Carter to the infirmary. _"I'm ready," _he breathed suddenly, trying and failing to put some strength into his voice. He felt Sam sit up slowly behind him.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her own voice sounding a little weak.

Suddenly worried that Sam was going into shock from her injuries, Jack became motivated more than ever to get moving. "Yeah," he insisted, pushing himself to sit up with shaky arms. He turned over onto his hands and knees, thinking it would he a hell of a lot easier if he just went wolf right now, but then he wouldn't be able to help Sam.

"Let me help you up, okay?" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jack glanced at her sideways with a raised eyebrow. "And who's gonna help _you _up?"

Sam just smiled at him through pale lips. "I'll manage."

He shook his head stubbornly. "No. I got it." Summoning up every ounce of strength he had left, Jack pushed himself to his feet and staggered sideways a few yards until he found a tree to lean on. Still clinging to his BDU pants, Jack managed to get them on and then took a few deep breaths before stumbling over to Sam who was still on the ground.

Finding a sturdy-looking branch, Jack picked it up, momentarily using it to steady himself as he reached down with one arm to help Sam. Her hand gripped his forearm as he leaned back and pulled, and she managed to get upright, swaying slightly before finding her balance on the one good foot. She clung tightly to Jack's arm and he handed her the walking stick. "Here. Use this."

"What about you?" Sam asked him worriedly.

"I don't need anything. I'm fine," he insisted feebly. "C'mon, Sam, lean on me."

She gave Jack a look that said she could see right through him, but obviously didn't see a way around it and complied with his request.

By the time they reached the stream that would put them back on the path, Jack's breathing became even more labored, his limbs still feeling quite weak. It was like his muscles had turned to Jell-O. His feet were getting sore from traipsing through the brush barefoot, and it was almost getting too dark to see. He was becoming exceptionally worried that they wouldn't make it back to the base, and every time he stole a glance at Sam she seemed more pale than before.

.

Daniel felt the first few drops of rain coming through the thick trees as he and Teal'c made their way up the steep mountain path. When Sam and Jack didn't meet him and Teal'c in the commissary for dinner as they said they would, Daniel got nervous. They'd told him they were going topside for a hike, but that had been hours ago. Daniel contacted the SFs at the two base check-in points, but neither man had seen the Colonel or the Major return yet, and it was nearly time for their shift change.

Alerting General Hammond and Janet that there might be something amiss with Jack and Sam, the man had immediately gathered two SG-teams to help him and Teal'c start a search.

Reaching a fork in the trail, Daniel heaved a sigh and glanced back at Teal'c, who was concentrating on the dirt beneath their feet, no doubt scouring the well-worn trail for signs of their friends. "Which way?"

Teal'c caught up with him and crouched down, examining the start of the new separate trails. It was about thirty seconds before he pointed in the direction where the path climbed at a steeper angle. "That way."

Daniel grimaced at the thought of scaling that path in the rain, while it was getting dark. Trudging ahead with effort, he pushed on. "Jack's knees must be killing him," he murmured, letting Teal'c go by him.

.

Sam and Jack had gotten a bit of a reprieve when the path leveled out for a quarter mile, but then their luck turned once more as the rain became heavier when they'd reached another steep decline in the trail. Sam's strength was flagging quickly. She felt lightheaded, and the cold rain left her chilled and shaking, the pain in her left ankle now a constant, fiery throb. She knew Jack wasn't doing much better, his strength already drained from his frequent shifting, so Sam tried to lean on the walking stick more to keep a little less weight off her partner.

After struggling down the steep part of the path, Sam started to see black spots in her vision and fought to remain conscious. She squeezed Jack's upper arm as she swayed, nearly losing her grip on the walking stick. _"Jack," _she breathed dazedly.

He must have known she was about to pass out, because he stopped and murmured, _"S'ok. I got you." _Then, somehow finding a reserve of strength, Jack scooped her into his arms with a grunt of effort.

Sam could feel his chilled bare skin as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the cold rain saturating his exposed upper body. She clung to Jack tightly as he began to stagger down the path carrying her, hoping her body might offer him some warmth as they continued on. They'd been trudging along at a snail's pace for hours in the cold, damp mountain climate with no shoes and minimal clothing, and Sam was aware that they were both probably starting to suffer from hypothermia; neither of them could stop shivering.

.

As Sam suddenly passed out in his arms, going completely limp, Jack's staggering worsened, pain spiking up and down his legs with every step. His knees were on fire, the downhill climb and chilling temperatures not doing his joints any favors. Jack continued moving through sheer determination alone as he strived to get Sam to safety. Nothing else mattered.

The uneven terrain was killing him, the rain and the encroaching darkness making it nearly impossible to see now. His hands were cramping in the cold, and he knew he was losing his grip on Sam. Stumbling and sliding on his numb, stinging feet down a dip in the trail, Jack lost his already-precarious balance and landed hard on his butt as his legs gave out, Sam's weight thumping against his chest as he fell.

Breathing hard, Jack attempted to rise before every bit of adrenaline left his system. It didn't work, though. He couldn't get back up. Not this time.

Trembling from his physical weakness and anger that his body was betraying him at this moment, Jack clutched Sam to him, feeling so incredibly helpless. _"I'm s-sorry…Ss-ssam," _he murmured into her wet hair.

_"It'ssss….o-kuh-kay."_

Sam's sudden voice startled him and he reached up with a numb, trembling hand to clumsily brush some of the soaking golden locks out of her face. _"Ss-ssam?"_

_"They'll fuh-find…us." _

Jack didn't have to ask who she meant. However, this time he wasn't so sure Danny and Teal'c would be coming to their rescue. No one really knew exactly where they were, and they'd gone quite far down one of the mountain paths. A search would take hours, hours they no longer had.

Sam passed out again, and Jack just kept telling himself that he was only resting for a moment. Once he gathered his strength he'd take Sam and find some shelter to get through the night. Part of him was still clinging to the hope that they would be rescued before it came down to that, but he had to prepare for the worst-case scenario. It was so dark already and time was growing short.

Exhausted, Jack leaned forward against Sam where she was sprawled in his lap after he'd fallen. He rested his cheek on top of her head and closed his eyes. It wasn't very comfortable, being so cold and with the rain pelting his back, but he just needed to rest for a short time. Just a few minutes and then he'd get up.

.

"Teal'c, slow down! I can barely see anything!" Daniel shouted after the quickly-moving Jaffa as his friend's long, determined strikes made quick use of the trail. He fumbled for the flashlight in the emergency rucksack he'd hastily packed when they were preparing to start the search. Finding it, Daniel clicked it on and shined it at the ground ahead as he stumbled to catch up.

Daniel slipped and fell on the muddy trail a few times before catching up to Teal'c, who'd suddenly gone stock still and was peering intently ahead of them into the dark. Guessing his friend was trying to listen for signs of their friends over the sound of the rain coming down in the forest around them, Daniel kept as quiet as he could and waited patiently.

After nearly two minutes, Teal'c stretched out his own arm and aimed his flashlight up the trail ahead, pointing slightly to the left. "There."

Daniel squinted, but his glasses were so fogged and dotted with raindrops that he couldn't really make anything out. Taking the Jaffa's word for it, Daniel marched ahead with him about fifty more feet up the muddy path.

"OhmyGod," he breathed when he was close enough to see. Jack and Sam were huddled together just off the trail, both soaking wet and frighteningly still. "Jack! Sam!"

Daniel hastily ran to them with Teal'c, crouching down to find that neither of them were wearing shoes, and they were missing articles of clothing, Jack noticeably lacking a shirt. Daniel shined his light on them and could see blood staining Sam's left pant leg, and as he reached out with a trembling hand to check for a pulse, turned to Teal'c with worried eyes. "Sam's injured and they're both ice cold."

With a clench of his jaw and a nod, Teal'c reached for the radio clipped to his jacket and contacted the two search and rescue teams. He told them their location and requested the teams bring two of the collapsible stretchers they should have in their packs. "O'Neill and Major Carter require immediate medical assistance."

"They've each got a pulse, but they're slow," Daniel said, placing his own chilled hand on his unconscious friend's icy, naked back. "Jack," he called out, trying to rouse the very still man. Really starting to freak out, Daniel glanced worriedly over at Teal'c. "We need to try and warm then up some while we wait for the SAR teams to get here." He squeezed Jack's shoulder first, and then Sam's. Neither responded.

Nodding sagely, Teal'c removed his team jacket and draped it over Jack. The outside was damp from the rain, but at least the inside of it was warm from the Jaffa's body heat.

Daniel did the same and tried to place his over Sam, though it was a little difficult because amazingly Jack still had her in his lap, his body wrapped almost completely around her to shield her from the elements. She was more clothed than he was, at least wearing her t-shirt with the pants, but by now the water had seeped through.

"C'mon, Jack, Sam," Daniel murmured, mostly to himself. He and Teal'c hunkered down on either side of Sam and Jack, using their own body heat to warm the unconscious pair as they waited for the rescue teams. _"Hang in there, guys," _he added softly.

.

Jack began to rouse slightly as the rescue teams arrived and started to gently get him and Sam on the stretchers. _"Sssam?" _he called out breathily as Major Thompson tucked an emergency blanket around him.

Daniel knelt beside the stretcher, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Jack, it's Daniel. Sam's going to be okay, and so are you. "

_"Duh-Dan'l?" _he questioned without opening his eyes, blue-tinged lips trembling as his teeth chattered.

"Yeah. Teal'c and I found you. We brought rescue teams with us to help get you back."

_"Cuh-cuh-coooold." _

"I know, Jack. We'll have you in the nice warm infirmary in no time. Just hang in there." Daniel gave his friend's shoulder a pat, then nodded to the SG team members and Teal'c who were ready to carry Jack and Sam's stretchers out of the woods.

.

"They're both in shock and hypothermic. I want them on IVs with warm saline, and let's get them out of these wet clothes and under some warm blankets right away." Janet rattled off orders to her medical staff once Jack and Sam arrived in the infirmary.

Daniel and Teal'c quickly got out of the way and were shooed into the hallway to wait for further news about their friends.

Feeling restless and anxious after just over half an hour, Daniel stuffed his hands in his pockets and began pacing. Teal'c, as usual, was standing silently by the wall, watching him stalk back and forth. The Jaffa's calm exterior was only broken by the slightest twitch of his brow, indicating how troubled he actually was. Daniel was sure no one outside of SG-1 would have noticed the very subtle crack in Teal'c's armor.

When Janet finally stepped out into the hall, Daniel stopped his pacing and spun around to stand beside Teal'c in front of the doctor attentively. "How are they?"

Janet took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "They're both a little shocky and suffering from mild hypothermia. They're being treated for that now, and their temperatures are slowly rising back to normal."

"What happened to Sam's leg?" Daniel wanted to know, folding his arms and hugging himself. It was a nervous habit.

"That's where things get a little strange," Janet said, her own brows furrowed slightly. "The wounds surrounding Sam's ankle look like they came from some kind of trap, and the X-rays reveal evidence of a recently healed break."

"What?" Daniel blinked with confusion.

Janet shook her head. "I don't really understand it myself. The puncture wounds were deep and required a few stitches, but since the break is healed she'll probably only need a wrap. Sam's also suffering from some blood loss, but it wasn't that bad."

"What of O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Other than the hypothermia and shock, Colonel O'Neill is showing signs of severe exhaustion. I suspect he'd been practicing switching forms during their outing, and it has taken quite a toll on him. He and Sam are both still unconscious and their feet are pretty bad from trekking barefoot, though the Colonel's are worse.

"That would make sense," Daniel murmured softly. When Fraiser gave him an expectant look he added, "I assumed he'd been carrying Sam for a while before we found them. He was still holding her in his arms while collapsed on the ground."

Janet nodded with understanding, her brows knitting together slightly. "Until both the Colonel and Sam are awake and I know exactly what happened I won't be able to assess any other injuries they may have."

"May we sit with them, Doctor Fraiser?" Teal'c requested, his steady gaze flicking to the infirmary doors.

"For a little while," Janet agreed. "They both really need to rest."

Daniel sent her a swift smile as he and Teal'c moved past. "Thanks, Janet."

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight**

Shifting restlessly in her sleep, Sam was confused by the warm, comfortable feeling enveloping her. The last thing she remembered was being cold and wet with a throbbing ankle, not lying in a warm, dry bed. Trying to roll to her side, Sam groaned and began to open her eyes as she felt an uncomfortable tug on her left arm. Opening her eyes, Sam blinked away the blurriness of sleep and struggled to focus on her arm. There was an IV taped to the underside of her elbow.

"Easy Sam, I don't want you to pull the IV out."

A gentle hand pressed against her shoulder and she rolled her head towards the voice to find Janet hovering over her. _"Ja…" _Sam cleared her throat and tried again._ "Janet?"_

Janet smiled warmly at her. "Sam, can you tell me what happened?"

Sam breathed in and out slowly, trying to gather her thoughts as she carefully pushed herself to sit up, bringing the blankets with her as she felt a chill. Her ankle didn't hurt too badly at the moment, but she was still a little cold, her feet were sore, and she was tired.

"It's alright, Sam," Janet said, soothingly rubbing the top of her hand. "Take your time."

"Jack and I were hiking topside when I suggested we go for a run, to practice being in wolf form." Sam sighed. "We decided to test the boundaries of our telepathy as wolves, and when we separated I triggered an old, buried animal trap." She shuddered briefly at the memory of those rusted metal teeth clamping around her leg and snapping her wolf bones. "Jack had to transform back and forth a few times to free me from the trap…then to…go back and get our clothes." Grimacing slightly, her gaze flicked to the IV in her arm.

"He had a hard time?" Janet asked knowingly, her voice soft with understanding.

Sam swallowed and nodded. "Yes. He got very weak and collapsed for a while before he could get up again. He wasn't able to even move at first. When he could we tried to get down the mountain, but I… I knew I was going to pass out and Jack carried me, trying to get us back."

Janet nodded. "Teal'c and Daniel told me how they found you both unconscious on the trail." She seemed to study Sam for a moment. "Were you hurt anywhere else?"

"No." Brows furrowing, Sam looked around, but the privacy curtains were pulled closed around her bed and she couldn't see the rest of the infirmary. "Where's Jack? Is he okay?"

Janet looked away. "He's…still unconscious."

Sam's expression quickly turned to one of alarm. "What? Why?"

"Exhaustion, Sam," the doctor explained with a disarming smile. "I'll know more when he wakes up and can tell me if something else is bothering him. He seems to be alright though, from my initial exam. His feet are a bit battered, but luckily the hypothermia wasn't too bad for either of you."

"Can I see him?" she asked, a desperate edge to her voice. She needed to know he'd be alright.

"Okay, Sam. But you need to stay in bed, got it?" Janet waved a warning finger at her, then went to pull back the privacy curtain.

Jack was curled up on his side facing her bed when Sam was able to catch sight of him. He was pale and covered by two heavy blankets so that she could just barely see his whole head.

_"Jack," _she croaked as her ankle started to throb again.

Janet put a hand on her shoulder. "Sam, honey, let him rest." She began fussing with Sam's blankets. "I want you to try and sleep, too, okay? I'll give you another dose of painkillers to help."

"No, I don't want to be drugged," Sam protested feebly, as exhaustion was already creeping up on her again. "In case he wakes up."

"He'll be fine, Sam." Janet smoothed back her hair and then went over to the medical cabinet.

Once the painkiller hit her bloodstream, Sam lost the ability to fight sleep. She managed to turn on her side, watching Jack as the darkness crept up on her, helpless to stop it.

.

"Ow! Agh! Dammit!"

"Colonel, get back in that bed this instant!"

_"Doooooc!"_

"_Now_, Colonel."

_"Jack?" _Sam murmured, waking to the sound of voices nearby. The tapping of heels on the hard infirmary floor grew closer as she opened her eyes.

"Sam!"

"Stay put, Colonel!" Janet snapped.

She heard Jack grumbling under his breath and blinked slowly as her vision cleared. Janet was leaning over her, smiling gently. "Good morning, Sam."

"Morning?" she mumbled with confusion.

"Yes, morning." Janet nodded. "You both slept right on through the night."

"Oh." She pushed herself to sit up, gingerly swinging her legs over the side of the bed and noticing the IV was gone. Sam winced slightly at the twinge from her ankle, and she carefully stretched her leg out to see her left ankle all wrapped up.

"Sam? You okay?"

At the sound of Jack's voice Sam leaned sideways so she could see him, removing Janet from her line of sight. "I'm feeling a lot better now. Are you alright?" Sitting up with his long legs dangling over the bed, he still looked a little pale to her, but Sam wasn't sure she was much better herself.

Jack smiled swiftly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Janet spun around and gave him a pointed look, her hands firmly planted on her hips.

"What?" Jack asked innocently.

"Colonel, you could barely stand a moment ago," Janet said matter-of-factly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sam asked, alarmed.

He hunched his shoulders, looking suspiciously sheepish.

"Is it your feet?" Janet strode toward him, and Sam noticed both of Jack's feet were wrapped with bandages.

"No," Jack grumbled, looking away as the doctor approached and squirming uncomfortably on the bed.

"Colonel," Janet eyed him sternly. "If you don't tell me what's bothering you specifically I'm going to have to do a full work up."

"Jack." Sam added her own stern tone.

Clearing his throat, Jack hunched his shoulders and muttered, "S'just the knees."

Sam grimaced sympathetically, suddenly realizing their trip back down the mountain trail, barefoot and with the slippery conditions—not to mention carrying _her_—had to have been murder on his knees.

Janet heaved a sigh. "Okay, pants off, Colonel."

"What!" he balked.

Sam smothered her laugh with her hands.

Not in the mood for Jack's antics, Janet sternly said, "_Now_, Colonel. I need to have a look at your knees."

While Janet was focused on Jack, Sam slipped off the bed gingerly and shuffle-hopped across the floor to Jack's bed. By the time Janet turned around with a scolding look she was already there.

"Oh, the two of you!" Janet swore with exasperation. She pointed to a spot on the bed beside Jack. "At least sit down, Sam."

Having the good grace to look chastised, Sam hopped up beside Jack once he'd scooted back and finished struggling out of his scrub pants. She and Janet both gasped at the sight of his knees. They were so swollen and painful looking.

He grimaced and hissed in pain as Fraiser prodded at the swollen joints. "Ow! Watch it, Doc."

"I'm sorry, Colonel." She frowned sympathetically at him. "I'm going to have one of my orderlies bring in a wheelchair and then we'll take you to get some scans."

"Dooooooc," he whined.

Janet wasn't falling for it. "Don't _Doc_ me, Colonel. You're going to sit in that wheelchair and get taken for an MRI and that's final."

Jack scowled, but Janet still wouldn't budge, simply staring him down with a no-nonsense expression.

Janet turned her attention back to Sam. "While the Colonel is being taken for his scans I've got a few questions to ask you."

Having a feeling what the questions were concerning, Sam simply nodded and gave Jack a reassuring smile when he looked over at her worriedly.

.

"There are signs of strain in the ligaments of both of his knees, and some inflamed cartilage, but nothing is torn," Janet assured Sam when she came back from reviewing the Colonel's latest scans. "I gave him some shots and drained the fluid from his knees."

Sam glanced over at the Colonel, who was now slightly groggy from painkillers and lying on his bed, both knees wrapped with ice packs.

After learning about Sam and the Colonel's ability to speed healing by changing forms, Janet was almost tempted to get O'Neill to shift, but worried that he was still far too weak from the day before and didn't want to exhaust him further.

"Colonel, the swelling should be going down, and the cortisone shots I gave you will be kicking in soon. Otherwise, how are you feeling?" Janet asked him, leaving Sam's bedside for a moment to help him try and get comfortable. She made him get rid of the scrubs completely and change into a gown so that she and the nurses had access to his knees when necessary.

"Tired. Hungry," he muttered grumpily.

Janet smiled at the Colonel patiently and gently wedged the extra pillows under his knees as he reclined back on the bed. "I'll ask a nurse to bring you and Sam some breakfast."

Colonel O'Neill crossed his arms over his chest and heaved out a breath. He tipped his head back and then lazily looked sideways at Sam with hooded eyes. "How's your ankle?"

"Not too bad," she answered softly.

"I've given her some painkillers and antibiotics just as a precaution," Janet assured him, knowing he was concerned about Sam's health more so than his own.

The Colonel gave a slight nod and then finally let his eyes close as his cheek hit his shoulder.

"Jack?" Sam called out as soon as his head dropped, her voice soft, worried.

Janet waved a hand, dismissing her friend's concern. "He's fine, Sam. Let him rest for a bit and you can wake him when the food gets here."

Sam nodded and tried to relax in her own bed, but looked terribly bored.

Feeling empathetic, Janet asked, "Would you like me to have Daniel bring your laptop for you?"

A smile quickly spread across Sam's face. "Really?"

Janet nodded. "You're recovered nicely from the hypothermia, and as long as you keep off your ankle I don't see a problem letting you work on your laptop for a short while."

"_Yes_." Sam's expression brightened even more. "Thank you."

Janet figured the least she could do was give her friend something to keep her busy so she wasn't stressing over the Colonel's health. They were both in good shape considering what had happened; O'Neill would recover his strength in a day or so, and his knees would feel better a little longer after that. The hypothermia hadn't caused any lasting damage for either of them, and Sam's ankle was already on the mend. She'd be fine in a few weeks as long as an infection didn't develop.

Knowing how deeply her two friends cared for one another, Janet was confident they'd do well recovering together. Sam would keep the Colonel in line and make sure he didn't overdo it, and she had no doubts that O'Neill would be hovering around Sam until her ankle was better.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: **So everybody, here we are, the last chapter. But don't worry, I have already started writing the third story in the _Dog Heaven _series and I hope you all will be around to read it once it's posted. Also, thank you all who've supported this story and I greatly appreciate all the reviews and everything. :D

**Part Nine**

"Jack! Slow down!" Daniel barked, chasing the other man down the hall while carrying a pair of forearm crutches under his arm.

"Doc said I hadta ride this thing to the surface, but she did _not _specify at what speed, Danny-boy!" Jack called back to him, cackling.

Sam laughed softly and shook her head as Jack propelled his wheelchair as fast as he could toward the elevators. She hobbled along on her crutches with Teal'c beside her at a much more sedate pace.

By the time Jack's chair came skidding to a halt at the elevator, he swung around, grinning impishly as Daniel caught up, but Sam could see that the burst of energy had drained him. She frowned down at him with concern as Teal'c helped her into the elevator.

By the time they switched elevators and reached the surface, Jack was quiet and uncharacteristically compliant, allowing Daniel to push him all the way to Teal'c's borrowed government SUV.

It was clear to Sam that Jack's strained knees were still causing him a fair amount of pain as Daniel offered one of the forearm crutches to help him get into the back seat. Jack's forehead crinkled as he winced, attempting to settle as Sam got in the opposite side after a gentle boost from Teal'c.

"Put your feet on my lap," Sam said softly, seeing Jack was uncomfortable with his knees bent at such an angle, crammed into the seat.

"What?"

She smiled gently. "Sit sideways and put your feet up on my lap so your legs are up."

"Nah, I'm fine," Jack murmured dismissively, not wanting to make a fuss.

Teal'c and Daniel got in the SUV up front, and soon they were pulling out of the SGC parking lot.

"Jack." Sam eyed him sternly and patted her lap. "Come on."

With a sigh and a groan, Jack twisted sideways, then slowly and carefully used his hands to help swing his battered legs up on the seat, resting his slipper-clad feet in Sam's lap. He heaved another sigh, this one of relief.

Sam put her hands on his ankles and then gently began massaging his lower legs, avoiding getting too close to his painful knees. "Feel a little better?"

Jack groaned and leaned his head back against the window, closing his eyes. "Mm." His eyes opened again a few minutes later. She knew he hadn't been dozing. "How's your ankle?"

"Not too bad," Sam answered honestly. "I took a painkiller before we left, unlike someone else I know," she said pointedly with a wink.

He snorted softly and closed his eyes again.

When they got home Daniel helped her hobble into the house while Teal'c stayed beside Jack who was having more trouble than she was. She grimaced as she watched him struggle up the walkway using the forearm crutches and almost wished they'd taken the wheelchair with them even though in all likelihood Jack would've refused to use it.

.

Feeling tired after Daniel and Teal'c had finally gone, Sam hobbled into the bedroom to take a nap and prop up her mildly-throbbing ankle. Daniel had changed the bandage for her after lunch when she'd taken her antibiotics, but she wanted to wait a bit before having another painkiller.

Sam got settled in bed with a pillow elevating her left leg, wishing Jack was beside her. He'd fallen asleep on the couch with some ice packs over his aching knees before the guys left, and she hadn't wanted to wake him. He'd finally taken some painkillers and was really out for good at the moment.

She drifted off as the pain in her ankle was subdued because of her resting position, falling into a pleasant slumber.

Feeling something warm and furry against her right arm sometime later, Sam woke, her head turning to the side as she slowly opened her eyes. She was greeted by the sight of Jack in wolf form, lying pressed up against her. Gasping, she propped herself up on her elbows. _"Jack!" _she cried out with a frown.

He just lifted his big furry head and blinked at her with those familiar brown eyes that she loved so much.

Sam glared at him. "_Why _Jack? You know Janet said you weren't supposed to shift for a while. It took too much out of you the last time." She frowned, angry and worried.

He rested his muzzle on top of her thigh. _I had to, Sam. I'm sorry. My knees were killing me and I figured this was the only thing that would help._

Sam pursed her lips in response as she got flashes of his pain from before, helping her to understand why he desperately wanted to shift forms. She looked at him with empathy in her eyes, but heaved an exasperated sigh. "You should've waited until you got your strength back."

Jack huffed softly. _I know, but I think I'll be okay as long as I don't try to shift forms too soon. I'm pretty sure it's the shifting back and forth without much of a break in-between that's been leaving me so worn out after. _

Tilting her head, she gazed at him appraisingly. "So how long are you going to stay like this?"

He nuzzled her hand with his head, and she obligingly began gently scratching him behind the ears. _I suppose a day should be long enough._

Sam sighed, pouting slightly even though he couldn't see it. "I'm still mad at you, you know," she said petulantly.

Jack grunted. _I'm sorry, Sam._

"I know." She sighed again, as she honestly did know just how bad Jack's knees had to have been hurting him for him to do something so drastic and against medical advice. "Are you feeling better at least?" Sam continued scratching him behind the ears.

_Yeah. Still kinda wiped out but my knees don't hurt. _

"That's good." Sam smiled down at him, then Jack wiggled up to rest his head on her stomach.

_It's nice that we're not confined to base anymore, _Jack thought sleepily as her hand moved to his neck, fiddling with the chain of his dog tags.

"You know, I didn't even think of that." She laughed softly, amused at the turn of events. "At least something good came of all this."

Jack snorted. _Yep. _He was quiet for a long while, and Sam felt herself drifting off to sleep again when she heard his voice in her head. _We should probably invest in a doggy door and some dog bowls. Maybe get a dog._

Sam rose an eyebrow at his abrupt thought, not quite sure if he meant for her to hear that or not. "A dog?"

_Yeah. That way when people come over they won't get really confused when they see all the dog stuff and no dog. _Jack shrugged as best as he could in his current furry form.

Sam laughed, shaking her head. She could tell Jack was thinking something but keeping it from her and gave one of his ears a light tug. "What?"

_Er… I was kinda just realizing that if we got a dog…whether or not if it's a male or female, one of us is probably gonna hafta fight for dominance._

The dead serious manner in which he shared that thought made Sam burst into laughter. "That could get complicated."

Jack was quiet for about half a minute. _So…uh…no dog?_

"No dog." Sam shook her head emphatically and then went back to rubbing Jack's neck. "We'll figure something out about the dog bowls if anyone other than SG-1 or Janet and Cassie come over."

_Yeah. Cross that bridge when we come to it._

Sam got an image of Jack smiling and smiled back when he looked at her where his head still lay on her stomach.

_Hey Sam?_

"What is it?" she murmured tiredly, still feeling a strong pull toward sleep. Her eyes were closed as she absently continued to play with his thick, soft fur.

_What's gonna happen if we ever have kids? …Puppies?_

Sam felt her face drain of color as her jaw dropped. _"Ohboy."_

.End.


End file.
